My Lifesong
by Moonlight.Asphyxia
Summary: Tabitha Serranon a sorceress forced away from her love. Bella Swan a girl that found this lost love. Will she be able to patch up these broken hearts and find love for herself as well? ExB ON HAITUS! SORRY!
1. Tabitha

Hey! This is my story tell me what you think! I hope you guys like it! For those who haven't read The Riddler's Gift I highly recommend it! Here are some character definitions. Also, The Volturi is a lot older than they say they are.

Tabitha: Wavy, brown hair, curled slightly at the ends, pale skin and luscious, full lips. She is a truthsayer, meaning she cannot lie (A lot like Bella, but her face is longer and Tabitha is taller)

Garyll: Dark, soft, yet piercing eyes, clean-shaven jaw, well built, dark brown hair. He is Swordmaster of Eryi, and carries a sword called Felltang.

Oki poke! Here is the much-needed disclaimer! I own a toothbrush… but I don't own Twilight or The Riddler's Gift.

My Lifesong: Chapter 1: Tabitha

Aro's POV

"Let the king decide who shall carry that blade," I heard the young man say.

The girl beside him extended her hand and he took it. A roll of 'thunder' came from the north and shook the ground. I shook my head. _Poor Marcus, I told him not to get involved in this war, but did listen? Nope! And now it cost him his mate. Idiot!_ I watched silently as the young couple strode toward the palace gate. Both the girl and the boy would be a great asset to us. I crept stealthily toward them.

General POV

A great roll of thunder sounded from off to the north, where a mass of dark cloud dispersed, on great winds beyond River's End. The earth shook under their feet, just the once. Then Eryi was calm. Or so they thought.

Tabitha Serannon and Garyll Glavenor walked hand in hand across the battlefield of death, toward the sanctuary of the palace. As Garyll was reaching for the gate, a chuckle came from behind them. Garyll whipped around and shielded Tabitha's body with his own. Both Tabitha and Garyll gaped at this man's beauty. Slick black hair, pale, onion like skin, but the burgundy eyes warned Garyll, he was dangerous.

"Who are you? What purpose do you have here?" Garyll asked in a deep, powerful voice, the man did not seem intimidated at all.

"My name is Aro and I am here for your little girlfriend," Aro said, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Be gone!" Garyll shouted like he was yelling to a demon.

"Step aside boy!" Aro snarled, and started walking toward Garyll and Tabitha.

"Stop where you are! Are you a Shadowcaster?" Garyll was reaching for Felltang. Aro continued to stroll toward them, ignoring Gayll's threats.

Tabitha, held onto Garyll's free arm and trembled. _This man is not human._ She felt no lie in her words and her wizard's ring warmed on her finger.

Aro walked casually toward them. Their blood was absolutely tempting, since he has not fed in weeks. Tabitha cringed at Aro's every step, but Garyll kept his protective stance. In the blink of an eye, Aro was behind Tabitha, and before Garyll could act, Aro had his teeth deep in her neck. Tabitha let out a shrill cry and fell to the floor, whimpering.

Tabitha's POV

The man named Aro disappeared before my eyes and I felt a sudden burn in my neck. Seconds later a fire surged through my body and I fell to the floor whimpering as this fire engulfed me. I opened my eyes as much as I could and saw Aro standing over Garyll; a trickle of blood went down the edge of his mouth. My ring burned on my finger and with newly found strength I yelled.

"No! Stop!" I staggered toward him trying to find the notes to the Lifesong, in vain. Aro had knocked me aside when I reached them and I passed out.

Garyll's POV

Aro had bitten Tabitha in her neck? _Why?_ I swung Felltang toward his head, but he stopped it with his delicate looking hand. I stared bewildered. He had let go Tabitha and was now facing me with a… hungry expression?

"I guess you wouldn't do too bad as my first meal," he said.

"What are yo-"

Before I could even finish my sentence, I was knocked backwards and pinned on the floor in a matter of seconds. My shoulder was pierced and I tried not to scream to show signs of weakness. I felt my energy being drained from me and heard the sweet voice of my beautiful Tabitha, but I was too weak too notice what was going on. I felt Aro get off of me and then there was silence. He was gone, with Tabitha. My dear, sweet Tabitha.

General POV

Aro flew through the tree toward Caius and Marcus, with Tabitha slung over his shoulder. He skid to a halt next to Marcus' sobbing figure. Caius turned to Aro on the rock he was sitting on and gasped.

"Aro! What in the world are you thinking? That is Tabitha! The wizard girl!" he yelled. "The King will send the whole of Eryi after her!"

"Calm down Caius, even if he does, he will not find us."

"It better be that way."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Garyll crawled toward the forest and lay in the hollow of a tree. He whimpered and cries but he dare not scream. He knew there was something wrong with him. _So this is my punishment foe the betrayal of my kingdom._ He thought

Three days later

The fire had ceased and Garyll crawled out of the tree hollow. Everything seemed to be sharper, clearer. An itch came from the back of his throat.

"I cannot go back," he muttered, and started walking further into the forest. A rustling came from the right of Garyll and a small deer jumped out. The itch raged into a burnand he leaped at it. The deer struggled and went stiff as its blood was drained. He stared horrified at what he had just done.

"What in the name of Eryi am I?" he roared into the trees.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Tabitha woke up with a start. The fire had gone and now three beautiful men surrounded her.

"Ah, I see you are awake my dear," said Aro.

"Where am I? Where is Garyll?" she panicked. "Why am I here? What am I?"

"Calm down, calm down. You are in Volterra and the Swordmaster is dead. As for why you are here and what you are, it shall be revealed later," he chuckled.

"But-" Aro held up a hand to silence her.

"You must feed," he clapped his hand twice and a young girl, about Tabitha's age was thrown in the room.

Tabitha's eyes turned black and without thinking, she ran and sunk her teeth into the girl's neck. Her blood was drained quickly. Tabitha leaped back and broke down in tearless sobs when she saw what she had just done.

"You will get use to it, do not worry," Aro said in a cheery voice and left with his brothers.

Tabitha lay on the floor sobbing for the rest of the night, her red, silk dress crinkled and her two necklaces hung loosely on her neck. She tried to sing to make herself feel better but her voice would not come.

Weeks passed and Tabitha never moved. Aro and his brothers would visit her everyday. She did not respond to them at all. All she did was cry tearlessly and whimper for Garyll.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Caius as they shut the door after their visit for the day. "She has not moved in three weeks!"

"Well I believe she does not know what she is," replied Aro with an amused chuckle.

"Well I say you go tell her now! I cannot take it any longer!"

"We shall tell her tonight when we bring her, her meal, my brother," Aro exchanged a glance with Caius. "Marcus, we have decided that you should tell her." _At lease it will get him to speak._

Marcus raised his arm limply and Aro took it. _You know very well what my answer is._

"Indeed I do my brother, but we feel it will do you some good." And with that Aro walked away with Caius, leaving their brother to think about what to say to young Tabitha.

Hi! First chapter, tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it? Love it? Loathe it? Let me know! Any questions please don't hesitate to ask. No flames please!

XxJacob4evaxX


	2. Girls in trouble

Hey peoples

**Hey peoples! To be quite honest I almost forgot about this story. SORRY! School is a killer and so is golf. Life can be so tragic sometimes.**

**Well. I only got two reviews for the first chapter, but I**'**ll update anyway, I'm having fun writing the chapters by hand in class. And yes I hand write the story first so that I don't lose my ideas.**

**Just a heads up. A Morgloth is a demon that sucks out the soul of a person and kills them.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! And I mean nothing! Except for the plot.**

**My Lifesong:**

**Chapter 2:**

**Vampires and Bella.**

**Tabitha's POV**

It has been days since I have spoken, eaten or even moved. No one came to see me, though I know that someone has been meaning to. Everyday someone would pace outside my door as though wanting to enter, but afraid to.

Tonight was the same and out of irritation, I moved. I threw the door open, almost throwing it off it's hinges and glared at a very startled, Marcus.

"May I help you?" I growled.

His startled face was quickly composed back into an expressionless and empty one. Himself passed me and sat on the red-velvet, four-poster bed. I sighed and closed the door.

"May I help you?" I repeated, but in a softer tone. I sat myself on the floor in front of him.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe.

**Marcus' POV**

I took a deep breathe and started to explain about us vampires. As soon as I mentioned the word vampire, Tabitha's face went blank with confusion. I sighed. "A vampire is an undead being, who has to feed off the blood of another to survive," she shuddered. "much like a Morgloth."

"So hat you are trying to say, is that I am a human, but dead, version of a Morgloth?" she said in disbelief. I nodded. "Well, I guess it would explain a lot."

I was silent. _That was most definitely not the reaction I was expecting._

"Tell me Marcus," she started. "your wife, or mate, died in the by the Morgloth did not she?" My dead heart gave a painful jolt. I nodded. "I am so sorry. I tried very hard to save everyone."

"There is no need Tabitha," _Where did that come from?_ "I know you tried and that's all that counts now." She looked away and by the look in her eyes I knew she was thinking about the young Swordmaster Glavenor. "I am sorry as well," I laid a hand on her head, "for my brother's foolish and selfish act."

If vampires could cry, I'm sure Tabitha would be bawling by now. _Poor girl, I wish I could have helped her. I hope you are proud of yourself Aro. _I thought knowing he'll hear my thoughts later in the evening.

**Garyll's POV**

I wandered around, not knowing what to do with myself. Days, weeks and months have passed and I am sure I was out of Eryi by now.

**Year 2005 September 13**

I walked under the light of a full moon and thought about my lonely life without Tabitha, my dear sweet Tabitha at my side. _I wish I knew what became of her. _Isighed. A flurry of footsteps broke me out of my thoughts. Footsteps approached me.

"No! Leave me alone!" someone, a girl, yelled.

A male voice laughed. "Don't be like that babe! We just want to have some fun!"

"Yeah, no need to be afraid," another male said.

They charged toward me. The moonlight illuminated the people's faces. A young girl about 15 years was chased by two men in their 20's. The girl stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Leave me alone please!" she pleaded. "Help me! Please somebody help me!"

I sighed. _Poor little girl, I guess it could not hurt… _I walked toward the three people and gently lifted the girl. She gasped and the two men stopped and glared at me.

"Do not worry. I will not harm you," I felt her tremble.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Her scent hit me like a wall. Freesia. She clung onto my arm and I took a protective stance over her. I chuckled, thinking about the day I was changed.

I looked at the two men. The phrase 'if looks could kill' popped into my head. One of them spat. "Give me the girl. Who do you think you are? Don't make us hurt you!"

"My name is Garyll, and I am pretty sure that this young girl does not enjoy your company very much. Do you?" I looked at her. She said nothing but shook her head vigorously. I smiled. "You see? Now be gone."

They laughed. "Like you could stop us if we wanted to take her."

One of the men, he had black, shaggy hair, ran at me and took a swing at my face. I took a step and was out of his fist's range. He sprawled to the floor and knocked his head on a street light. He was out cold. _Well that's all the action for him. _I laughed inwardly. The other man grabbed the girl and tried to pull her of my arm. I yanked her carefully out of his grasp and threw him onto the road with one hand. He scrambled up and threw himself at me. I stuck out my foot and laughed to contain my laughter, when he went flying into a bush.

I turned to the girl and smiled. "Are you alright?" she nodded. "Come let me take you home." She nodded again and told me her address.

**Yo! Peoples! Sorry that I'm ending this here. But I couldn't think of a better place to end it. I would make it longer but then I would run out of ideas too quickly.**

**If you have any questions please ask me.**

**Lots of Looney Love.**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	3. BIG ASS SORRY NOTE

Hey everyone

**Hey everyone!**

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated at all. The past few months have been hell! Projects every WEEK! At least two test every WEEK! Golf competitions that my life depends on. It's too hectic for me! And for those who know me, know that I'm not exactly the most 'responsible' person, so I'm having trouble organizing myself.**

**I start exams on Monday, so that's even worse and I won't be able to update for maybe another month. So please, I'm begging here, just bear with me.**

**My exams are from the 2****nd**** to the 20****th**** of June and three days after that, on the 23****rd**** of June I'm going to Europe for two weeks, for a school tour. I'll be back by early July and update at the speed of light!**

**I'm so sorry!! I'm currently typing out the chapters, but I probably won't be able to post them until I finish my exams. My mom is sending me death glares at the moment, because I should be studying… great! Ugh!.**

**One last request! I'm still searching for schools in America, preferably one that has a golf team for girls as well. (At least that's what my parents are looking for) PLEASE AND THANK YOU!!**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	4. Explanations, thoughts and dreams

Heyo all the peoples that are actually reading my story

**Heyo all the peoples that are actually reading my story! And to be quite honest there don't seem to be many…**

**Ah well, at least I'm having fun writing it. By the way the characters are going to be very much OOC. Bella is still clumsy Bella, but she is also slightly athletic, you'll see why I say this later in the chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I have to say this every time? Can't I just say it in the summary and be over and done with it? Anyways, I own nothing.**

**Garyll's POV**

I took the young girl home and walked her to the doorstep. As I turned to leave I felt a tug and my sleeve. The girl was holding onto me and crying.

She pleaded. "Please don't leave me. He will come for me again. Please stay."

I frowned slightly. "I believe you are safe. You do not need me any longer," I said. "You will be safe with your parents."

She shook her head and her hair fanned out, her scent was so sweet. "You don't understand. My mother set me up with him. He's my stepfather's son," she sobbed.

I sighed and nodded. "Go to your room, I will meet you there. I promise," she nodded. "Switch on your light."

She went inside and I walked about the garden. I could hear her and her mother arguing. A door slammed and locked, then a light flickered on. She slid the window open and stuck her head out. "I am here," I said startling her a bit. She stood back as I climbed through and she attached herself to me again immediately. She was shaking. I stroked her hair to calm her. "Now tell me, what is your name and how did you get into that mess?"

She took a shaky breathe. "My name is Isabella Swan, but please call me Bella. My mom just got married and had always thought that me and Greg's son would be a good couple. So she set us up. My mother was suppose to meet me at the movies, because it's my birthday today, but she sent Darius instead." I nodded to show I was following. "I was disappointed. I knew this was coming, but I'd never thought she would do it on my birthday." A tear slid down her cheek and she continued. "In the theatres he started touching me. I pushed him off several times, but he kept coming back. Then he tried to kiss me, that's when I fled. He planned the whole thing. His friend, Jordan, was waiting outside the theatre and they… started chasing me." I could tell she edited something out there. "He knew I was clumsy so he didn't chase me too much at first, but then I started shouting for help." She stopped. "The rest is history. Now your turn."

I nodded and stopped. I looked at her quizzically and said in a guarded voice. "My turn for what?"

"Your turn to explain yourself. What are you? And don't lie to me, please." If I could sweat I'd be sweating a storm. "I do not know what you mean."

She raised a brow. "You can't fool me. Your skin is cold as ice. You could see me in the dark. Your movements flow even more than water does. Your eyes are gold, a very strange color for eyes and they seem to shift color, depending on your mood. Also you language sounds as though it come out of an old British movie os something to that extent. So please don't lie to me."

I chuckled and grimaced at the same time. "You are more perspective than I gave you credit for. A very observant child you are." I smiled. "I will tell you, but you have to promise me that you cannot tell anyone about me."

"I try," she smiled, the first genuine smile I've seen from her. _She will never believe me._

I told her about me life. About how I was changed, about Tabitha and how I wandered for centuries. She 'oohed' and 'aahed' at all the right places. When I finished she had an amused smile on her face.

"You went around for over seven centuries without knowing what in the world you were?" I nodded. "Wow, that must have been tough."

"I met a coven of three and they explained to me what I am, they wanted me to join them, but they drank from humans," she shivered. I looked at the clock next to her bed. It flashed eleven. "Have you eaten?"

She shook her head. "No, I had some popcorn at the theatre, but that's it."

"I will be back now," I said and stood up. "Do not open the door, even if it is only your mother. Understand?" She nodded. I could tell she was panicking. "Bella, I promise I will come back."

"Ok," she whispered.

**Bella's POV**

I watched Garyll disappear before my eyes. _A vampire._ That word echoed through my head. I lay in bed and put in a random CD. _Hmmm… Simple Plan. I don't remember buying this._ A knock came from the door. I turned the music up to drone out the knocking. _Do not open the door. _Garyll's words repeated themselves in my head.

"Open this fucking door, bitch!" I heard through the loud music. I started shaking. _Oh no, Darius ran to Greg. _"Open it or I'm breaking it down you little slut!"

"No! Go away!" I screamed and covered my ears and started shaking like an earthquake. I cold pair of hand embraced me and I screamed. They let go of me and took my wrists.

"Bella," a soft, smooth voice called me. "Bella you are safe. I am here." I stopped shaking as much, as Garyll's silky voice calmed me slowly. He stroked my hair and muttered words of comfort. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "Garyll, where'd you go?" My voice was shaky and it cracked a few times. I was so focused on Garyll, I didn't even notice the argument that was taking place outside.

"Dinner for the human," he smiled and I couldn't help but smile back. He was holding a McDonalds packet. My stomach growled at him and I blushed.

"Thanks, you're a saint," I muttered and he handed me the packed chuckling. "Garyll?" I said, with a large chunk of burger in my mouth. He turned his head toward me. "What's it like being in love? I mean how did you know you were in love with Tabitha?"

He thought about this for a while and took a breath. "Well, at first I did not. I cared for her a lot, I did not understand this feeling. I thought about her every minute of everyday. When I heard her singing, it took my breath away. She was so beautiful on that stage, my eyes followed her everywhere. I felt anxious when I was not near her." His eyes looked distant as though he were back in the past. "The moment I saw her house burnt down and she was no where in sight, I panicked and thought I had lost her, that pain I felt told me I loved this woman. I could not live without her. She was my life, my heart, my soul."

I had finished eating and the noise had died down outside my door. "You really miss her don't you?" He nodded, his face was full on anguish. "Don't worry, I'm sure she's still alive. If they wanted to kill her they would have killed her where she stood."

He nodded again. "That is what I tell myself everyday, but sometimes I can't help but wonder if I was wrong." I put my hand on top of his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"You will meet each other again. I'm sure of it."

He smiled. "You are very mature for your age, Bella."

I shrugged and returned his smile. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Straight after my sentence I yawned, Garyll chuckled.

"Time for the human to sleep."

Before I could even protest, he had scooped me up and placed me under my covers. He tucked me in and lay next to me. "Garyll?" He looked at me. "Please don't go. I'm scared Darius will come back later."

He brushed a stray lock of hair away from my eyes. "I will not go anywhere. I promise." With that he lean down and kissed me on the forehead. My vision started to become blurry and I fell asleep.

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Garyll's POV

I sat on the window ledge and stared at the full moon. It's was about three in the morning and Darius had not returned. I sighed. _Oh Tabitha, how I wish to share this night and many with you. I long to see your face, hear your voice and feel your skin…_

Bella's voice snapped me out of my moping. "Please Greg, no! It hurts, please!" She cried and gasped for breath. "I'm begging you. Leave me alone!" She was sweating a storm.

I had only noticed now, but I smelled a blood clot in her system. I pulled the sheets off and lifted her shirt a fraction, but that was enough. Covering her stomach and hip were large purple and blue bruises, I noticed a few cuts as well. I was infuriated. _What kind of a monster would beat a such a sweet girl!?_ Just as I pulled her shirt back down, she let out a bloodcurdling scream and her eyes shot open.

"Bella?"

She turned to me, her eyes filled with silent tears. I held her as she began to bawl into my chest. "It is alright now. I will not let anyone harm you. Shh, it is ok."

"It hurts so much. And I'm too scared to tell my mother for fear of more beating if he found out," she sobbed. "I'm so scared."

The morning sun glittered on my skin and illuminated Bella's features. _She looks so much like Tabitha._ Bella stirred and snuggled closer to me despite my ice cold skin.

_I_ _will protect you Bella, forever. I promise._

XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoX

Hey guys!

Sorry I took so long to update! I've been trying to get my life back on track. So much has been happening and not all of it's good.

I'll update as soon as I can!

Love and lemon creams!

XxJacob4evaxX


	5. BIG ASS SORRY NOTE II

Hey guys listen

**Hey guys listen. I know that I haven't updated in ages. But too much has been going on. Once I sort out my life I'll start writing again. I'm really sorry.**

**I moved to Taiwan and is now attending a boarding school. I only have a limited time on a weekend to type up chapters. My life is a wreck. I should be able to start with the chapters again by next week when I get my laptop.**

**SORRY!!**

**Lots of love from the long lost me.**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	6. Sorrynot a chapter

**Hello all my beloved readers**

**I am sorry that I have not updated in so long and I am sure you are all disappointed in me by now. I apologize again, but I have been so busy with school I have not had time for anything, as well as the fact my heart is broken.**

**You see my story was stolen from me about two months ago and I have been too depressed to write. So please, for the sake of my sanity, alert me if there are any stories that you read that are similar to mine. I have prewritten all my stories in pencil before I publish them, and the first copies of my story were stolen by one of my so-called-friends. I had the perfect ending for Love Hurts which was about 5 to 7 pages long. As well as the sequel in my book, I have also written the entire plot for My Lifesong in that book as well.**

**I will try and get over this depression as quickly as possible and start writing again. If you can find anything about my stolen stories please contact me.**

**This is my e-mail address if you need it:**

**I****ce_**

**Thank you**

**XxJacob4evaxX**


	7. Competition

**Hey everyone!  
I'm not sure if people are still reading this or not, but for those who are:**

**My sincerest apologize for not updating anything in...pretty much forever. My current problems as of late is I've out grown the whole Twilight phase and really have less than no motivation to write anymore regarding the name Bella or Edward.**

**I will probably still be writing occasionally, but not stories like the ones before. To say the least I've become rather sadistic in my reading and writing material, as well as erotic in most cases.**

**This brings us to the question of what I'm going to do with those stories. The less popular ones, I will most likely be removing, but the ones that people want to hear more of. I will figure something out.**

**For the most part, those who want to see the stories continue I would like to hold, something of a small competition.  
Since I probably won't be updating them, if any of you would like to carry on writing them, please leave me a message. But I won't just be releasing my stories out.  
If you would like to continue my story, send me the next chapter to the story that you would like to see continued, written by ****yourself****. Along with that, send why you would like to continue it.  
On another note, I will be checking spelling and grammar and the winner's chapter will be posted on the story and their name/username announced on the chapter. Although I'm doing this, I still want credit for my previous chapters and characters that I created.**

If I have chosen you as the winner, I would still like the updates to post and worry not. Your name will be put up as the one who wrote the chapters.  
If you would like to enter please submit your chapters to me, via a link to your profile, e-mail (which is one my profile) or PM me.  
Entries will be close in a month on 10/10/12

Again I am sorry for my absence as of late.  
Moonlight. 


End file.
